Talk:The Blonde Squad/@comment-4717691-20120614005430
('''Warning: '''the following comment will be, unfortuneatly long, but about this episode so I hope you read it and share your thoughts. Comments mean a lot, so please comment and thank you if you read this :).) I think I've come up with what the plot may be for this episode. I think, according to the information provided by Tv Guide, Cat, Tori and Jade (and maybe the others.) hang out at Nozu doing whatever the Victorious gang do. Then, Ms. Lee makes them go under cover because she's worried that the guy Cat will soon fall in love with is spying on her business. Then, they disguise themselves in Charlie's Angels girls outfits and use banana guns which Ms. Lee might of had in hand (For some reason O_o.) and watch the guy. That's when Cat falls in love with him and voulnteers to talk to him. They talk and the guy shows interest in Cat and tells her he'd like to see her again, but then she fears he won't like her without her wig and before she can reveal herself as a 'red' head, Tori and Jade wisk her away like they're in danger and Cat starts to worry about her next encounter with him. She freaks out about it a lot and Tori tries to cheer her up by trying to tell her to be true to the guy, and I think Robbie might make up some of the subplot by devoting his time to creating little songs to cheer up his friends (which could explain why he carries the guitar around him a lot). Later (note: I haven't really thought the rest of the plot out throughly and probably wing it by this point.), Cat sneaks into Nozu, wig in hand, searching for that mystery guy she fell in love with. It's possible she accidentally runs into him and he recognizes her and acts not as interested in her, but asks her out to dinner anyway and Cat is overjoyed. (During the subplot, everyone else can be doing something and Robbie is bothering them with his 'cheering up songs'.) Later, she runs up to Tori and hugs her with great glee and Robbie takes interest in her happiness and Tori asks what's up. Cat explains the aforementioned and Robbie seems slightly disturbed by this, but barely shows it. He does, however suggest a cheer up song for Cat, thinking she isn't telling the truth, or is acting differently, I don't know. The others can also seem slightly suspicous about her date and decide to follow her around. Later, Cat meets up with the guy and they order food and chat for awhile. The others watch at a respectable distance and follow Cat when she goes to the bathroom or a break in another room. She's startled by their appearance and they explain the situation to her. Cat doesn't believe them at first and returns to her date, but when she notices her date acting a little uncomfortable or annoyed, she excuses herself back to the bathroom/breakroom and talks to her friends about it. Robbie could try and tell her that the guy is awful, but when he sees that she likes him, he realizes he wants her to be happy and encourages her to keep trying to be herself (hinting that he likes her, which may or may not become clear to the others). Robbie also thinks of a cheering up song while Cat is with her date, and sort of slips in his feelings for her until her return. The others, minus Robbie, continue to spy on Cat and her date and are saddened when he exclaims his annoyance with Cat and dumps her crudely. The others run to Cat's aid and Cat is on the verge of tears when her friends tell her to go back to the bathroom/breakroom for a surprise and when she does, she finds Robbie with his guitar (and maybe a rose, but that's just in my fantasies ;).) and he sings her "I Think You're Swell" and she becomes happy and hugs Robbie, and by the look on his face, you can tell he cares for her and sort of charishes the moment. A bunch of things happen later and maybe something hilarious happens in the end. I was also thinking that, for a twist in the plot, Cat never tries to reveal she is actually a 'red' head and tries to keep an intimate relationship with the guy by being something she's not. Her friends don't like this change in Cat and feel (Mostly Robbie does anyway.) that she should come clean. She refuses to do so and continues her date, which leads to the others spying for her safety. So, she's on her date with the guy with her fake blonde hair, and they are both enjoying eachother, then she goes to that break/bathroom place, spats with her friends and gets stressed. The guy starts to sense something in Cat and starts to think she isn't a real blonde. At the end of the day, outside of the building, the guy sees Cat's true colors and breaks up with her. She's sad and wanders back into the building where her friends (Once again, no Robbie.) comfort her and, maybe in this one, they could leave Cat and she wanders into the bath/breakroom place and finds Robbie with his guitar (Again, he could have a rose, or something incredibly sweet... I can dream.) where he cheers her up and she's happy, they hug, and a future relationship is hinted. This was just my guess, and even though I haven't seen the promo yet and pretty much made up this plot, I feel it can be pretty, almost close to being somewhat accurate. What are your thoughts?